Conventionally, in a finance institution such as a bank, a money deposit machine, which handles a depositing process of banknotes, coins and so on, is installed at a lobby. As this type of money deposit machine, a money deposit machine is known from JP 2011-100275, for example. In a finance institution where the money deposit machine is installed at the lobby, an operator (customer) who wants to deposit money executes a money deposit process at the money deposit machine. After the money deposit process has been executed at the money deposit machine, deposit information that is information regarding the deposited money is printed on a journal (receipt), and subsequently the journal is outputted from the money deposit machine. On the journal, a deposit date (date of the deposit process), a deposit time (date of the deposit process), an amount of deposited money, a deposit ID information or the like is printed. The deposit ID information is, for example, a customer number associated with the operator who deposited the money, a transaction number, or the like. Subsequently, the operator who deposited the money receives the journal from the money deposit machine, and delivers the journal to a teller at a teller window of the finance institution by hand. The teller receives the journal, confirms the deposit information printed on the journal, and pays the same amount of money as the deposited money at the money deposit machine into a bank account of the operator by bank remittance.
However, in a case wherein the money deposit machine is installed at the lobby, when the journal is counterfeited, the teller at the teller window in a bank or the like may not notice the counterfeited journal and may pay to a bank account by bank remittance. In order to prevent such an inappropriate payment by bank remittance caused by the counterfeited journal, conventionally, an upper-level terminal is communicatively connected to the money deposit machine installed at the lobby so that the information regarding the money depositing process at the money deposit machine is transmitted from the money deposit machine to the upper-level terminal. Then, the teller at the teller window in a bank or the like can confirm the deposit information at the money deposit machine through the upper-level terminal so as to prevent the inappropriate payment by bank remittance caused by the counterfeited journal. However, such conventional measures need the communicative connection between the money deposit machine and the upper-level terminal; thereby it is impossible to use the money deposit machine offline.
In addition, conventionally, in the money deposit machine installed at the lobby, when the money put into the money deposit machine is normal, the money is stored in the money deposit machine. However, when the money put into the money deposit machine is not normal but reject money (counterfeited money, greatly damaged money, abnormally transported money, or the like), the reject money is paid back out the money deposit machine. When the reject money is paid back from the money deposit machine and the operator, who wanted to deposit the money, delivers the journal and the reject money to the teller at the teller window of the finance institution by hand, the teller verifies the reject money. If the teller does not find abnormality, the teller pays to a bank account of the operator by bank remittance the sum of the amount of money printed on the journal and the amount of the reject money. If counterfeited money is put into the money deposit machine, the counterfeited money is paid back as reject money from the money deposit machine. Subsequently, if the reject money is delivered to the teller at the teller window and the teller does not find visually that the reject money is counterfeited money, the amount of the counterfeited money is paid by bank remittance, which causes damage of the bank. Herein, in the finance institution such as the bank, it is often the case that the money deposit machine and the teller window are away from each other. Thus, even if a warning device to issue a warning tone or to display a warning message when counterfeited money is put into the money deposit machine is disposed near the money deposit machine, the teller at the teller window may not notice the warning tone or the warning message so that the teller receives the counterfeited money.